Beauty Is Only Skin Deep
Plot A surveillance camera shows footage on the moon depicting two astronauts setting up a rover against some crags and rocks. The rover is turned on it starts scavenging and scanning the moon. The camera zooms in on rover making tracks along the landscape. Both astronauts head back to their ship to take off. The camera angles itself upward viewing the ship propel itself off the moon. While in doing so, the camera focuses it's attention on another ship that appear to be crash landing, behind the ship the astronauts left on. The spaceship then explodes after landing on the rover. '' ''The scene goes to Ben noisily eating spaghetti at Gwen's house with Rook. Rook eats his spaghetti properly with etiquette. Ben's Aunt Natalie steps in and gives Ben a unappreciative look. '' Ben: ''(Sucks in strand of Spaghetti) S-Sorry, Aunt Natalie. Rook: I do apologize as well. Was I suppose to dine on this meal with unnecessary sloppiness, Mrs. Tennyson? Natalie: Uhh, no Rook. Ben just doesn't understand the fundamentals of table manners. (Takes up both their empty bowls) Ben: Totally untrue.. (Walking in and sitting down with them) Gwen: (Sarcastic) ...Really? Ben: Whatever, Dweeb. Rook: Perhaps we should head out and patrol Bellwood. It is getting late. Ben: (Joking) Eager to get out of here with Aunt Natalie creeping over your shoulder? Rook: No. Not at all, in fact. (Whispers near him) ...Yes. Gwen: Keep your Omnitrix comm-link on in case we need your magic, doofus. Ben: Will do, geek. Keep your eyes open, too. Rook: Have a nice evening, Gwendolyn. (Shuts door to leave) '' Ben: On on patrol, like old times. I remember we use to kick Liam's feathers just over there. ''(Points at spot near garage) Rook: Ah, yes. Nostalgia has a way of coursing some way back to you, does it not? (Yawning) Ben: That's not the only thing I remember.. Rook's communication-link goes off and Grandpa Max's voice is heard through it. Grandpa Max: Moving day, boys. We distress call from a spaceship on the moon in danger of it's engine disrupting. I'll need you both up there to evacuate anybody out of it. Ben: Isn't that a job for the astronauts, or maybe, the Plumbers? Grandpa Max: All our Plumber stationed in space are pinpointing The Dark One's location. We just need you up there to make sure everything's okay. You can handle it. Rook: Understood, Magister Tennyson. We will report back to you afterwards to brief you. (Ends communication-link) Ben and Rook get in the Proto-TRUK, turning it from vehicle to spacecraft. They jettison into the cosmos, readying themselves for the voyage to the moon. Before making it to the moon, Ben goes back and puts on a space-suit and brings one to Rook, still piloting. Ben: I never liked going to the moon.. Rook: It will not be that bad, Ben. To think, of all threats and attacks Earth has received, the moon has usually been left alone. (Points at moon) Look, there it is! Scene shows the Moon, and then the spaceship that crash landed on the moon is seen, with no visible or apparent damage. Ben: That's our crash landed spaceship in danger? Looks like it doesn't have a scratch. Rook: Perhaps the pilot of the vessel made it's needed repairs. We should still check if anybody is injured or in terminal danger. Ben: I guess. Rook lands in front of the ship and both him and Ben come dubbing their spacesuits. Ben cocks his head jokingly surveying the land for any signs of life. Rook comes out as if he's prepared for anything. They both make their way to the ship and tap on it's door. Rook: We have received your distress call, have you or any other potential passengers been harmed? The door to the ship opens and a beautiful female alien comes out in a high fashion. Rook is oddly struck with a attracted expression on his face, and when Ben and the female alien's eyes meet, he appears to be very infatuated. '' Ben: You look just like me! ...Except for being a girl, that is. Beautiful Alien Girl : Indeed. My species has a unique natural ability to resemble the being they see before themselves. I am Princess Ilusyon, of the planet known as Mellessia II. Rook: It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess. That must indeed explain why you look like a feminine version of myself..I was quite worried. (Getting in front of Rook) Ben: Are you okay? Are any passengers hurt? Are you hurt?! Rook: Ben, since when are you so interested in protocalls and procedures? Usually I am the one who does the questioning in these situations. Ben: Rook, come on, she's a princess. Everybody knows you have to treat princesses with respect and kindness, no matter what! Rook: What about Princess Attea, or Princess Looma? (Facepalm) Ben: Rook.. Princess Ilusyon: (Giggling)'' I admire the earthling's humorous courtesy. Although, I'm perfectly fine and do not have any passengers with me. Rook: But you sent out a distress call saying that you crash-landed on the moon with passengers, and are in danger. Ben: Rook, no big deal. I would've done the same thing, especially with how the Plumbers are set up. (Groans) Rook: I see. Please, make your way to the Proto-TRUK, Princess. We will escort you to Earth so Magister Tennyson can evaluate you and see what is to be done next. (Walks in Proto-TRUK) Ben: (Coming behind Princess Ilusyon) Don't mind him, he's cranky when he's in space. (Quietly laughing) Princess Ilusyon: It appears so. I'm afraid I did not get your name? Ben: Who me? I'm Ben Tennyson! The, Ben 10. Savior of the universe, hero of the ages, pretty much the most- Rook: Ben, Princess Ilusyon, are you coming? Ben: Yeah, yeah, Rook. On our way. (Ben allows the Princess to go first) Rook silently pilots the Proto-TRUK home. Ben and the Princess sit in the back, chatting about various things. Princess Ilusyon: So that's how you ended defeating Vilgax the Conquerer all those times? Impressive! Ben: Yep. It's nothing really. More of a hobby, really. All thanks to this baby. (Rolls up sleeve and shows Omnitrix) Princess Illusyon: It appears to be damaged. Please, allow me. (Places hand on Omnitrix and it glows brightly) ''There! How's that? Ben: Heh-heh, I don't think it works that way. See, it's not really broken as it is confused. Rook: Yes, it is true. For some reason Ben is only capable of transforming into combined alien forms. Princess Illusyon: We'll just have to see what happens next, I suppose. ''(Smiles at Ben, who blushes) '' ''The Proto-TRUK flies it's way down to Earth and in front of Max's Plumbing. Grandpa Max opens the door and is delighted to see Princess Illusyon. All three of them get out of the Proto-TRUK and greet Max. Grandpa Max: Looks like everything's okay. Right? Ben: Yep, totally fine. We got this Princess in no time at all. Rook: Yes, but I regret to inform you that she- Princess Illusyon: That I am in tip-top shape. Although, my parents will not be able to retrieve for a while. May I resume here on this planet for now? Grandpa Max: Of course. We'll have your quarters ready momentarily. In the meantime, Ben and Rook can show you around Bellwood and make you feel at home. Right, boys? Rook: Eh, Yes, Magister Tennyson. We will do as you wish. Ben: Try and keep up, Rook. This way, Princess! (Pulls her downtown Bellwood with Rook sitting their blankly) '' Rook: I sense this will not end up for the better. ''(Sigh) Wait for me, Princess! Ben takes the Princess at a table for a Mr. Smoothie's hub. She sits and awaits Ben who brings her back a Banana and Berry Smoothie. Ben takes off the lid of his gulp and wolves down the entire beverage. Princess Illusyon is stumped by this and acts as if she must do it too, which she does. Rook just stands their urgently, not sure what he is seeing. (Burping) Ben: THAT was good. Grab yourself one, Rook. Princess Illusyon: Ah, yes, try one. They are quite tasty and remind me of the Mungalon Figs we feast upon on our planet. It soothes me so. Rook: A yes, a tempting offer. I think I willstick to the Amber Ogia Cookies I packed back at the HQ. For now, let us continue onward. Ben: Wait, trouble.'' (Looks past the Princess and see's Liam carjacking somebody and pushing them out) Wait here, Princess. Let's move it, Rook! Rook: Madam, this will only take but a minute. Relax yourself while you wait. ''(Runs with Ben after Liam in the stolen car) (Running with Rook) Ben: Come on, Omnitrix! Gimmie something speedy! Maybe Stinkray, XLRWolfer! Heck, I'll even take a weird one like Dittotrack! (Hits Omnitrix) Backblast: Huh?! Backblast? (Running on all fours) No more fusions! YES! (Out speeds Rook and catches up to the car) ''Woo-hoo! Rook: Careful, Ben! ''(Pulls out Proto-Tool and shoots beams at the car's tires) The car skids around dangerously with it's tires blown out. A man walking a dog is seen in front of the car about to be run over. Backblast: Innocents over Idiots! (Jumps on car and spits lava on it's hood) '' ''The car's engine is melted and it comes to a complete stop right before it hits the man and his dog, who barks happily. Liam busts out the car door causing the man and dog to flee with fear. '' (Bawking) Liam: Tennyson! Why can't you just stay in your own c-c-coop! ''(Clucking) Backblast: Stealing cars from people? You've bunked down even further in the food-chain, Chicken Strips! Liam: I was planning to sell this hunk of junk for scrap metal in Undertown. Maybe buy myself some new birdfeed, or some new weapons to blast you with. BA-CAWK! (Takes out energy-pistols and fires away at Backblast) He turns around and shoots flames at the energy bullets, causing a small explosion of smoke. Liam tries to cut through it and escape but Backblast jumps and lands in front him so he'll stop. Liam bawks loudly by the surprise. '' Backblast: Where do you think you're going, McNugget? ''(Turns around and blasts Liam with fire, into a fire hydrant) '' ''Rook catches up and cuffs the soaking wet Liam. Backblast times out and Ben smiles gracefully. Ben: Ah, perfect. No fusions, no problem! Rook: Perhaps the Princess's attempt of fixing the Omnitrix were actually genuine after all. Let us go back and see if she is okay. Ben: You take Liam to his farm, I'll be the one the see if she's okay. Okay? (Staring at Ben) Rook..Uhm..Okay? (Puts Liam over his shoulder and walks away with him) Ben finally makes his way back to the Princess, panting from the distance. In shock and awe, Ben sees a scene where Bubble Helmet, Bug-Lite, and Tummyhead are tied up and beaten up. Princess Illusyon casually drinks a smoothie, being the only one left there. Ben: What the heck happened here? Are you okay, Princess? Princess Illusyon: Never better! These hooligans were trying to hold everybody up of their valuables. I showed them a thing or two about being naughty, though. Ben: You took these chumps out? Nice! You're a Princess with good looks and killer skills! Uh, I mean..(Blushes) Princess Illusyon: Oh, thank you, Ben Tennyson. Your words of wisdom never fail to sweeten my heart. Come, let us view more of this "Bellwood". Ben and the Princess walk away with some smoothies somewhere else. With Ben not paying attention, Princess Illusyon turns around and makes a devious smile at the barely conscious Bubble Helmet. '' Ben: Here we are! Undertown, the weirdest place in all of mankind... Princess Illusyon: You do not admire aliens and their cultures? Ben: Oh, no, nothing like that. aliens I can deal with. Cultures? Sure. The way they act is what throws me off.. Princess Illusyon: Nonsense, Ben, aliens just have different social norms that you. It's all average everyday life for them, in truth. Ben: Hey, when you put it like that... "''BEN TENNYSON"! Ben: Why can't I have one day off in this pit!? The Vreedle Brothers approach Ben with their big blasters already equipped. Princess Illusyon backs away and ducks behind a Tentacle Vendor's cart. The owner of said cart, drops his Tentacles on a stick to run away screaming. Octagon Vreedle: Well, well, well. If it ain't Benjamin Tennyson with his perty lil girlfriend! Awwwwww, how sweet! All things considered. Rhomboid Vreedle: Octagon, I thought we was here to discuss things other than romance and what-not. Octagon: Boid, I think you may have failed to grasp the main focus point in this here endeavor. I'm watcha might call having "small talk". Rhomboid: Oh. But if we're stilling talkin' away, how is it small talk? Wouldn't ya might wanna call it "big talk"? Ben: Just tell me what you two hillbillies want. I'm kinda in the middle of something here. Octagon: See we couldn't help but notice that you've got yerself a Princess. See, Princesses come up to be a nice pretty Tayden. What I'm tryin' to say here is that we need yer lil missy for some ransom, ya see. Rhomboid: Yeah, so we cans make some moola, as you call it. Or maybe that was somethin' else. Octagon, I forget. I don't like forgettin' things! Octagon: Ugh. Boid, stop talkin and start blastin. (Shoots lasers at Ben, destroying pottery and carts) '' Rhomboid: I think I likes this! ''(Shoots even bigger lasers everywhere) '' ''While the Vreedle Brothers have open season in Undertown, Princess Illusyon crawls away somewhere else. Ashes and smoke are scattered everywhere from the residual damage the Vreedles are causing. Ben scrolls to Diamondhead's hologram and hits the Omnitrix. Feedstone: Another fusion? What gives, Omnitrix?! (Runs over to Octagon and uppercuts him into a sign) '' Rhomboid: I don't particularly like whatcha doin' there, diamond plug thingy! Feedstone: ''(Shoots multi-colored beams at Rhomboid, putting him on his back) Technically, I'm a crystal plug thingy! Octagon and Rhomboid recover and shoot off as many lasers at they can at Feedstone. Feedstone gladly runs into the laser and uses his plug's to absorb every last one of the lasers into them. Feedstone's head plugs take their aim the two brothers and boost out rainbow colored electricity, dropping the two on their stomachs exhausted. '' Feedstone: I guess ya bit off more than ya can chew! See that there was whatcha might call a figure of speech. ''Octagon raises his head up with a agitated look and rolls over a bluish-black grenade at Feedstone, detonating after 3 seconds. Feedstone lands on Pakmar's Pottery Emporium and all his products shatter and break right in front of Pakmar's face. '' Pakmar: Why do you do this? Why does Ben Tennyson love destroying Pakmar's hopes and dreams?! And products, too! Feedstone: Ughh, dude! It was an accident, I swear! Pakmar: No, no, no! I want you out, out, out!!! ''(Jumping up and down mad) Octagon and Rhomboid scrounge up and reload their laserguns, readying to get back at Ben. Princess Illusyon drops in behind them and lays a hand on their backs. Both the brothers yell in pain with purple aura covering their bodies. The scene cuts to Feedstone walking back to the area prepared to fight. Octagon and Rhomboid out cold against some broken wood and rubble from a food-stand they wrecked. (Dazzled) Feedstone: I give up, what happened? Princess Illusyon: I believe their own stupidity led to their own demise. Feedstone: I expected as much. Where were you, anyway? Princess Illusyon: Looking out for my own safety and protection. Do not fret, I am not harmed or expired in any way, shape, or form. Feedstone: Great! We might still have time for you to check more of Bellwood out! Princess Illusyon: Perhaps you could disable the Vreedle's weapons? Wouldn't want anybody picking them off or anything, now would we? Feedstone: Wow, I would've never thought of that. Good thinking, Princess! (Plugs attach to all the Vreedle's Weapons and absorb their power) Rook dashes over to the scene as Feedstone reverts back. '' Rook: Apparently, you ran into some more trouble. How quaint. Ben: Nothing I couldn't handle. Do me a favor and take these two goofs to the HQ, would ya? Thanks, man! ''Rook gives an upsetting face to Ben and puts cuffs on the Vreedles. Ben drags the Princess outside of Undertown and back onto the streets. Princess Illusyon haults causing Ben to stop, too. Ben: Problem, Princess? Princess Illusyon: Oh no, it's nothing really. My species needs personal space and closure ever so often, that's all. Give me a while to freshen myself up? Ben: Sure thing! I'll be at the HQ waiting for you, if you wanna hang. I mean, if you wanna tour or something. I didn't uh mean to say.. Princess Illusyon: No worries, Ben 10. I will surely make my way back to your glorious presence.'' (Smiles and flies off into the night sky)'' (To himself) Ben: Woah.. She can fly and do a lot of other things...what a girl. Ben puts his hands in his pockets while walking down the sidewalk. He whistles a tune sounding like the original series's theme song. Seeing that Max's Plumbing is just up the corner, Ben takes his time to walk there. A scream is heard and a large explosion is just seen midway from where Ben was just at. '' Ben: The Princess! ''(Runs back the way he came) '' ''Ben activates and hits the Omnitrix after passing a stop sign with no apparent traffic or cars. Upchuck: Wait a minute...Upchuck?! Fusions or regulars, make up you're mind, Omnitrix! A giant red-scaled, three headed dragon with purple wings and chest is seen stomping on cars and sending people away in unimaginable fear and terror. Upchuck's mouth hangs wide open due to the amazement and shock he is in. '' Upchuck: Since when do dragons terrorize the streets of Bellwood?! What is this, a blast from the medieval past? ''(Swallows an entire car) Upchuck with his mouth full comes up to the dragon and spews a giant spit-wad that explodes against the monstrous reptile's neck. The dragon's eyes on each of it's three heads open wide and the beast backs off hissing and shrieking. '' Upchuck: So let me get this straight? You're the 100-ton flying lizard, and I'm scaring you?! Logic never fails.. ''The dragon swings it's two tails into Upchuck, pushing him through several parks and trampled cars along the way. He gets up and eats a good amount of rubbish from the ground. The dragon backs away but Upchuck coughs out chunks of spit balls, each exploding against the dragon's scaly body. It takes off in flight and but vanishes with a purple sphere of light. Upchuck looks around and behind and reverts back. Ben: ...Weird. Rook and Grandpa Max drive up in the Proto-TRUK and stop when they get to Ben. Rook hops out aiming his Proto-Tool around, looking all around Ben and the nearly destroyed area. Grandpa Max remains in the Proto-TRUK wondering what has just happened. '' Rook: Where is Princess Illusyon? Is she hurt, kidnapped, or lost? ''A sewer lid is opened and Princess Illusyon crawls up out of it, much to the gang's utter surprise. '' Princess Illusyon: Here, I am! I had to hide while that dragon was out and about. (Shocked) Ben: You knew?! How did escape? ''Rook whistles and steps on the manhole that the Princess had just came out of. Ben: Oh. I knew that.. Grandpa Max: What exactly happened? Did you get harmed or injured during any of this? Princess Illusyon: No. In fact, I hid as soon as I could! I apologize if I am to little concern or no help at all to you. Rook: Nonsense, Princess. The well-being of you is good enough. You could have been substantially hurt during the dragon's attack. Ben: One thing I'd like to know, Princess, is why my Omnitrix is having a tug of war between fusions and my regular aliens. Princess Illusyon: This is all in part because of my species's weakness to stress. Our powers, including energy manipulation of technology, can be neutralized and rendered useless if we are under any sort of stress. I do give you my sincerest and utter most possible apologies, Ben 10. Ben: It's okay, honest! I just wanted to know what I was up against, now. Thanks. Grandpa Max: I'll take you to the HQ so you can relax and see if we can't get you back to your home planet, Princess Illusyon. Princess Illusyon: Yes, a much appreciated display of courtesy, no doubt. Thank you, Magister. Grandpa Max: The least we could do, especially since you're under all this stress and madness. Boys, I think I can leave it to you to find and take down that dragon before anything else goes wrong. Right? Ben and Rook simul Grandpa Max and Princess Illusyon make their way to the PROTO-TRUK and to head off, with Ben waving cutely at her before she gets in. She blows Ben a kiss and winks before getting in and leaving with Max. Rook taps on Ben's shoulder a few times because of the dopey expression he has on his face. He blinks a little and gets back into focus. Rook: If we are to make any headway, we certainly cannot daydream! Ben: Heh, why, because it's nighttime? Hah! Get it? Day''dreaming at night? Rook: I am not following. Earth jokes again? (Sighing) Ben: Yes, Rook. It wasn't even that hard of joke.. Rook: (Running down the street) Please, let us continue our pursuit. (Running with Rook) Ben: Dragons stink right? ''(Scrolling to Wildmutt Hologram)...Right? (Slams down upon Omnitrix) Crashermonkey: ...Why am I not surprised? A fusion when I ask for a regular. Makes total sense, Ooh ahh! Rook: Do not fret, Ben. From this form, you can go amongst the buildings and gain higher ground. (Jumping on skyscraper) Crashermonkey: Dude, I have webs and super jumps, don't they cancel each other out? Crasherhopper jumps from the roofs of tall buildings with all his eyes open, looking around for the dragon. Rook dashes through the streets with his scanner pulled out, showing no detections of any monstrous reptiles. The two meet back on a construction site once Crashermonkey climbs down a complex and makes it to the ground. '' Rook: No such luck on your end, is it? Crashermonkey: Nah. What's a dragon gonna be doing here? Rook: Perhaps building. I do recall you telling me how you once encountered a sentient dragon who only wanted to go home. Crashermonkey: But this dragon looked a lot different than the one I saw back then. It seemed....feminine. Didn't speak either, even with a Universal Translator. ''A pink aura is seen shot upon in the sky, seemingly brighter than the sun. The raspy and blaring roar Ben heard earlier makes itself apparent. (Sees purple shape in the far distance) Rook: What is that? (Purple shapes is more visible) Crashermonkey: How much do you wanna bet that it's the dragon? Rook: I am without any money or payment at the moment. I am afraid I cannot- Crashermonkey: It's an expression, eek ahh! Get it together, Rook! The dragon shoots pinkish flames from it's three mouthes going in Rook's direction. Crashermonkey shoots webs on his chest, slings him out of the way and barely dodges the flames that leave burn marks on the ground. Rook readies his Proto-Tool to attack the dragon as it lands. '' Crashermonkey: What's the deal, pinky? Ate any good knights, lately? Rook: I thought the dragon was not sentient? Why do you talk to it as such? (Making monkey cries) Crashermonkey: Seriously? Rook, work with me here! ''The dragon flaps it's wings rapidly, matching that of a hummingbird or bee. The gusts of the powerful gale blow Crashermonkey into some support beams and Rook against a cement truck. '' (Rubs head in pain and makes cricket noise) Crashermonkey: I don't remember you putting up that much of a fight, last time.. Rook: Maybe it's because I am here to assist you? ''The dragon's three heads all try to snap at Rook, who kicks them away, one at a time. '' Crashermonkey: ''(Shooting web in one of the dragon's faces) ''Could be. Rook: How did you defeat the dragon last time? ''(Shoots lasers at the dragon's belly) (Jumping up and down on one of the dragon's heads) Crashermonkey: Defeat?! It just flew away and disappeared! The dragon's three heads align itself to Crashermonkey's position and toss him in the air. He screeches like a chimpanzee and is about to be consumed by one of the three ominous heads. Rook intercepts Crashermonkey by tasing the dragon while it's focus wasn't on him. It bellows a shriek and Crashermonkey shoots a web on support beams hanging above the dragon's heads. '' Crashermonkey: What comes up, must come down! ''(Pulls down on webbing causing the beams to drop down) '' ''All the support beams collapse on the dragon's heads, causing it to stumble and trip to the ground. It is covered all over in the beams but appears to have gasped under all the pain. A purple aura once again coats the dragon and it disappears into thin air. '' Rook: We have failed.. (Reverting back from Crashermonkey) Ben: Not necessarily, Rook. ''(Points to glowing pink trail) '' Rook: We must make haste! ''(Grabs Ben and they follow the trail) Ben: Ah, a little game of Following The Creature. My favorite! Princess Illusyon is leaning against a streetlight, with her clothes torn in several places, hair tangled up and her eyes brightly shimmering. Ben: Princess Illusyon! What happened?! (Hits Omnitrix) '' Rook: The dragon! It harmed you, did it not?! ''(Activates Communicator) I will contact the HQ immediately! Princess Illusyon: That will not be of any use to you two.'' (Smiles and folds arms)'' Rook's communicator does not reach anybody. Rook: What is wrong with my communicator..? Princess Illusyon: You know not what you've sown, Ben. Echo Echo Clones: I'm sorry? We're not following. Princess Illusyon: Oh, and don't worry, Rook. You will suffer a indescribable demise, as well. Rook: ...I am not following, Princess. (Annoyed) Princess Illusyon: How subtle. You do not even know what wrath you've unleashed, do you? Echo Echo Clone 1: Wait....you're mad at us? Echo Echo Clone 2: What did we do? Princess Illusyon: Idiot, human! (Blows pink flames at the clones, who dodge them and land on the ground with their hands covering their heads) Rook: (Aiming Proto-Tool at her) Princess?! What is the meaning of all this? Princess Illusyon: I am disgusted with all of this innocent foreplay. Now you know the assault of Princess Illusyon of Mellessia II! (Roars) Princess Illusyon swirls around in pinkish aura, with his eyes shining bright throughout it. Her head splits into three heads, and she gains red reptile-like skin and scales along her body. The pink aura dissipates and the dragon seen earlier is revealed to be her. (All the clones mouths open wide in shock) Echo Echo Clones: This could be a problem...(They revert back) Rook's Proto-Tool shoots a grappler and curls around a streetlight. He swings around it and makes it back down, astonished by what he's seeing. Dragon: Finally I do not have to keep my secrets to myself! What kind of hero remains oblivious to a demonic entity such as myself? (Laughs) (Scrolls to Suckermouth hologram) Ben: I know another demonic entity you might like to meet...(Presses down on Omnitrix) Ben transforms into Waybig. (Looks at himself and gets happy) Waybig: ...Oh this is PERFECT! (Hits fist against hand) Sorry, sweety, you're in for it, now! Dragon: A To'kustar? Big deal, not impressed. (Three heads roar in the air) Rook: What have you done to Magister Tennyson? Dragon: That flimsy old man? I knocked him out before he could make it to the HQ. Luckily for him, I wasn't very hungry. I think he's taking a good nap in the vehicle, though. Rook: Do not joke about him! This ends now, Princess! (Shoots beams but they don't affect her) Dragon: You're right, it does. (Tries to stomp on Rook but he jumps) ''Hold still, Revonnahgander Peasant! Waybig: Now why would he do that? ''(Puts her in a headlock) I never really was into dragons. One of the dragon's heads curl around Waybig's neck, strangling him. He lets go of her and she puffs out fire, hitting his chest and pushing him away. Waybig picks up Rook and puts him on a building to save him from being stomped by the two of them. Waybig: Wouldn't want you to get squished down here, dude. Rook: Very much appreciated, Ben. (Turns Proto-Tool into custom bow and shoots arrows at the dragon) '' (In pain) Dragon: Enough of this annoyance! It's a good thing I don't have to hold back.. ''(Punches Waybig several times) (Holding onto building to maintain balance) Waybig: Why are you doing this?! You're suppose to be a princess! Dragon: A princess with a few goals. One of which is conquering a miniscule planet and claiming it as my own! Waybig: What are you?! The reptilian girl version of Vilgax? (Throws car at her) Dragon: Not really. After I conquer your world I'll consume ever human here, as a celebration. Then, I can build a new empire here. Waybig: Well that's ''not happening! ''(Tackles her and pins her to the ground) (Trying to contact the HQ, failing) Rook: This cannot continue.. What have you done to the HQ? Waybig: Rook, she manipulates energy! She could've damaged your communicator, you know. Dragon: Precisely! I also had my dues when the Omnitrix acted out of line. (Knocking Waybig off her) '' Waybig: I should have known you couldn't be trusted! You're just....just so....so....compelling! Dragon: (All three heads smiling) ''Thank you very much! ''(Shoots flames in a circle around Waybig) ''Now stay put! Category:Ben 10 Galactic LegendsCategory:EpisodesCategory:Unfinished Articles